Sam Grogan
__NoTOC__ Samuel "Sam" Grogan is a contestant on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and Total Drama All-Stars. Biography Total Drama Revenge of the Island Sam debuts in "Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!", not having high expectations of himself; stating in his first confessional that he hopes to not be the first person to be eliminated, but wouldn't mind being the sixth or seventh at least. He is placed on the Toxic Rats and is seen playing his portable console throughout the episode, though he does somewhat contribute to the challenge. His game consoles are confiscated from his possession in the next episode, as it is against the rules to bring any form of technology to the island. He soon develops a crush on his teammate Dakota (who just had her phones taken away from her), though he knows fully well that she will reject him entirely, and that she is out of his league. He tries to start a conversation with her, only for her to feel a little insulted when he compares her with him. When Scott suggests that the team should vote off Dakota, Sam is the only person to defend her. He is noticeably saddened when Dakota is sent to the Hurl of Shame, as he was looking forward to asking her out and getting turned down all season. With Dakota gone, Sam appears to be more focused on his team and challenges in "Ice Ice Baby". However, his attempts to be useful to the team backfire throughout the episode, resulting in him getting comically injured. When he tries to distract a mutant beetle by playing a recorder, it ends up attacking him. For the next challenge, he and Lightning are sent to capture the opposing team's flag. En route, Sam falls into a hole on the ice and remain frozen for the remainder of the challenge. That night, Dakota returns to the island via hang glider and crashes into Sam, who is happy to see his crush has returned. In "Finders Creepers", Sam and Scott are the only members of their team remaining and he becomes determined to win for his team, despite Scott insisting that they should give up. Even after the giant spider ties the two of them with its webbing, Sam continues to crawl to the finish line, earning his team their first win of the season. This would be the only instance in the show, where he'd ever done anything slightly All-Star worthy. However, one avant garde win is nothing, compared to the glory of other phenomenal heroes of Total Drama history, such as Owen, Beth, and Harold. While he tries to be a contributing member of the team in "Backstabbers, Ahoy!", he is shot in the back by Scott during the second challenge in an effort to make their team lose again. Sam's usefulness is put to a focal point by his team in "Runaway Model", where he attempts to join in on his team's circle of trust, only to be rejected when the others are disturbed by his "circus thumb". He tries to prove himself to the team, by removing the cheese from a mouse trap, only to fall into all of the traps. During the challenge, Sam is not impressed with his teammate idea and goes to Dakota for fashion advice and she tells him a secret: stripes. Sam takes her advice and adds a vertical stripe T-shirt among Brick's duffel bomb. The team tries to use Sasquatchanakwa as their model but the beast went amok when he realizes the shirt Sam added made him look fat, as Dakota meant horizontal stripes. The insecure Sasquatchanakwa begins trashing the stage before taking the boat to Boney Island with Lindsay. En route to Boney Island, Sam goes through video game withdrawal and starts to see things as if they are in a digitized video game. As the "last life" of his team, he goes to save Lindsay from Sasquatchanakwa, climbing the scaffolding with ease while dodging Sasquatchanakwa's attacks. However, the moment he reaches the top, Sam has become too tired and is thrown off the scaffolding, losing the challenge. Sam is eliminated and receives a warm goodbye from Brick. As Sam is about to take the Hurl of Shame, Dakota runs up to him and gives him her number, which quickly ends up back in her hands after Sam is catapulted off the island after he drops it by mistake. To make matters worse, Chef refuses to give back the consoles he and Chris had confiscated from him. In "The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean", Sam is brought back to the show, where he is buried somewhere on the island alongside former contestant, Gwen, for the second part of the challenge. When Gwen is trying to call Chris, Sam suddenly begins purged to pass gas, causing Gwen to pass out. The Mutant Maggots find him and he is rescued by Dakota (who has now mutated into a gigantic monster). However, he does not seem to mind her new form, thinking she is even cooler than before. At the elimination ceremony, Sam compliments Dakota's new appearance, and the two begin to make out, disgusting the Mutant Maggots. They continue to make out, even after Dakota is eliminated from the competition, and as they take the Hurl of Shame together. Sam returns for the finale, where he reluctantly supports Lightning, after being forced to by Chris. As the final challenge progresses, Sam begins to fully root for Cameron after believing him to be the underdog. When the mutant animals attack the cast, Sam is crushed between the Mutant Turtle's legs, while Dakota tries to save him. He is later ecstatic when Cameron wins. At the end of the episode, Cameron (in his ending) decides to spend the money on all the other contestants, exciting Sam, who plans to buy the world's largest television, and every video game known to man. He then leaves the island along with the other contestants and Chef, while Chris gets arrested. In Lightning's ending, he is disappointed that he won and not Cameron. Total Drama All-Stars Despite not coming close to qualifying as an all-star, Sam returns for Total Drama All-Stars in "Heroes vs. Villains". In the hopes of becoming of a mutant like his girlfriend, Dakota, Sam returns for the new season only to find out that Camp Wawanakwa had been completely removed of toxic waste following Chris's arrest. Sam is placed on the Heroic Hamsters, along with Courtney, Sierra, Mike, Zoey, Lindsay, and Cameron. Misfortune favors Sam throughout the season, and he is often attacked by animals. He is brutally attacked by Fang and two other sharks in Heroes vs. Villains, resulting in him getting injured. As a result of a mosquito draining most of his blood in the beginning of "Evil Dread", Sam becomes lightheaded and is unable to focus on the challenge. He also triggers many booby traps; one hitting him in the groin, and another throwing him into the lake where he gets stung by jellyfish. Despite his lack of participation, Sam's team wins and he volunteers to go to Boney Island as an exile because of his lack of contribution. In "Saving Private Leechball", Sam realizes that going to Boney Island was a bad idea when he gets attacked by several bears and starves the whole night. When he returns the next morning, his teammates (sans Courtney) give him food taken from the hotel. Still injured and tired, Mike and Sierra carry Sam and hide him in a cave so he can rest, with Courtney volunteering to take care of him. When Jo finds them, Courtney uses him as a human shield to protect herself. That night, Sam is depressed after discovering that his gaming console was mysteriously broken by someone. Unknown to him and his team, the culprit was actually Mike's evil personality, Mal. In "Food Fright", Sam and the Hamsters hold a party to welcome Duncan into their team. During the challenge, Sam is filled with the motivation to win and has Zoey switch places so that he can compete against Alejandro. When Alejandro insults him, calling him "Game-child", Sam gains a sudden boost in adrenaline and finishes the course first, winning for the Heroic Hamsters. As he taunts the Villainous Vultures for their loss, Chris overrules the Hamsters' victory and orders Sam to empty his pockets. Much to his team's surprise, Sam is revealed to have hide some pancake pieces from the challenge in his shorts, afraid that he might be exiled again. Due to the Heroic Hamsters not completing the challenge, the Vultures are declared the winners and Sam is eliminated. As Sam takes the Flush of Shame, the giant toilet suffers plumbing problems and he is not completely flushed until Chef unclogs him with a giant plunger. In the exclusive clip, Sam ends up in the sewers and begins to suffer from video game withdrawal again, seeing the entire area around him as if he is in a video game. Sam simply plays along with the "game", jumping over the "enemies" before going down a "pipe". In "The Final Wreck-ening", Sam appears in one of the balloons along with the other eliminated contestants. However, he floats away with the others before an intern can get him down. Personality Sam is addicted to video games and his GameGuy. In fact, his first ever appearance in the series involves him playing on his console, excited about an upgrade. He is known to enjoy MMORPG (Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game) games. As a result of his attachment, Sam's physical strength is lacking and he is the slowest contestant of the second generation. However, Sam is a kind, optimistic guy who is easy to get along with and not hesitant to give compliments, and even though he has bad luck, he wants to help his team win and be useful to them. He tends to use language and terms related to video games, such as when he calls his teammates "expert level awesome" in Saving Private Leechball. He also says he needs a "power up" or "power levels low" whenever he's tired and low on energy. Whenever deprived of games, Sam will often hallucinate real life as being parts of a game, seeing the world as pixelated game sprites, such as in Runaway Model while the teams were saving Lindsay, and in the exclusive clip of Food Fright, after his elimination. Sam displays his lack of self-esteem in the start of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, he develops a crush on Dakota and is sad when she is eliminated early on, stating that he was looking forward to flirting with her and being rejected all season. When she returns and is made an intern, his kind nature allows him to break through to Dakota, becoming her only real friend on the island. Even when she suffers a great misfortune, Sam continues to harbor feelings for her, finding her even more interesting than before, and shows himself to be a considerate and compassionate person who values substance over surface. Episode Appearances Total Drama Revenge of the Island *'Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!' *'Truth or Laser Shark' *'Ice Ice Baby' *'Finders Creepers' *'Backstabbers, Ahoy!' *'Runaway Model' *The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean *Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown Total Drama All-Stars *'Heroes vs. Villains' *'Evil Dread' *'Saving Private Leechball' *'Food Fright' *The Final Wreck-ening (Non-Speaking Cameo; Inside a Balloon) Trivia *Sam is a parody on Seth Rogen. Sam's appearance depicts a fat, curly haired, basement dweller with glasses and a short beard, alluding to Seth Rogen's. He's a nerd, with unlimited knowledge on pointless video games, mocking Seth Rogen's knowledge on movies. His story arc in "Revenge of the Island", was a generic "Nerdy loser falls in love with pretty popular girl, who's way out of his league, but impresses her with his awesomeness and gets her in the end." story, which is a recurring trope in almost all of Seth Rogen's productions, especially the ones starring himself as the nerd. Lastly, his name "Sam Grogan" is supposed to be a parody on "Seth Rogen". *He is the only unqualified expendable to compete in Total Drama All-Stars, having only competed in 6 episodes prior, and winning one challenge. **Originally, Owen was going to be in his place. This is prominent, seeing how many fat jokes revolved around Sam, as well as his strange obsession for food in that season. *As revealed in "Truth or Laser Shark", Sam passed gas on his first and only date before Dakota. His former date, Kimblerly, made a YouTube video, detailing her horrible experience on her first date, withholding the name and personal information of Sam. Sam, however, knew who she was talking about, and thanks to that connection being explained in the episode, it is now known by the entire viewing audience, what horrible thing happened to Sam on that day. *Sam is capable of playing video games with his feet. *When asked what he would do on the last day on Earth, Sam says he would hold a MMORPG party, (massively multi-player online role-playing game). *Sam's favorite color is red. *Sam loves salty snacks. *Sam's favorite movie is "Dungeon Demons". Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Category:Total Drama All-Stars Category:Toxic Rats Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:Second Generation Category:Male